Nightmare
by xxPartypantsxx
Summary: Cuddy has a nightmare, and Wilson is there to comfort her.


For the prompt "Nightmare" over at livejournal

---------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy woke up in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy. She blinked a couple of times as it took her a moment to get things straight. Everything was quiet, and the only sound she heard was the slow breathing of her lover. Cuddy glanced over at James Wilson who was sleeping peacefully; she was glad she didn't wake him up. She took in a slow deep breath before gently moving out of bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers as she grabbed her bathrobe, wrapping it tightly around her body before walking out of the bedroom. She padded down the hall to the kitchen and turned on the small light above the stove and filled up her tea kettle with water, placing it on the stove. Cuddy rubbed her hands against her face, trying to shake the feeling the nightmare left on her. She wasn't the type to have nightmares-something she was glad for. Cuddy sighed softly and rubbed the sleep in her eyes.

Wilson rolled over in his sleep, frowning when he didn't feel Cuddy's body next to him. He opened up one eye and saw the spot empty; he rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Wilson saw Cuddy standing by the stove and wondered what she was doing up at this hour. He walked quietly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cuddy jumped slightly but relaxed into his embrace when she realized it was him. Wilson pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "What are you doing up?" He asked her softly.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied.

He pressed another kiss to her neck. "Everything okay?"

Cuddy was quiet for a moment before giving a small shrug. "Just a nightmare." She said quietly. The tea kettle began to whistle, and she grabbed a mug down from the cabinet. "Want some?" She asked Wilson.

"Sure." He told her, and she grabbed another mug down before filling them up with the hot water. "What was your nightmare about?" He asked.

"It's stupid." She said softly as she placed tea bags into the mugs.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Cuddy argued as she pulled out of his arms.

Wilson sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. Something was obviously bothering Cuddy about this nightmare, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Alright. But I'm here if you want to talk about it, okay?"

Cuddy nodded and picked up their mugs, handing one to Wilson. He thanked her and the pair walked into the living room. Cuddy curled up in the corner of the couch, wrapping her fingers around her mug. Wilson sat down on the opposite side of the couch figuring it would be best to give her space to think things through. He looked down at his mug and played with the tea bag until it was ready to drink. He was about half way through when he heard Cuddy speak quietly from her spot on the couch. "It was about you."

"The nightmare?" He asked softly wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

Cuddy nodded and kept her gaze away from him. "We were driving, on our way to something; I'm not quite sure what." She began. "All of a sudden this other car came out of no where and crashed into your side of the car." She took in a shaky breath and looked down inside her cup. "I pulled you out of the car and tried to save you, but there was so much blood. I couldn't even see my own hand." She decided on giving him the short version of the dream, figuring that the less details she gave, the better.

Wilson remained quiet while she explained her nightmare to him. He placed his cup down on the coffee table before moving down the couch, closer to her. He gently took her cup out of her hands, placing it on the coffee table as well before pulling her to him. She allowed him to do so, laying her head down on his chest. Wilson ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "It was just a nightmare." He told her softly.

"I know, that's why it's so stupid. I shouldn't be getting this worked up over it."

"It's not stupid, Lisa." He argued lightly. Cuddy didn't give a response. Wilson kissed the top of her head once more, burying his face in her hair. He smiled to himself. "Roses." He said softly.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Roses?" She asked.

Wilson nodded. "Your shampoo. It smells likes roses. I like it."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Cuddy's lips. She was glad for the change in their conversation. "I like it too."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "You know, I can make you forget all about that nightmare."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Always." She replied softly.

"Good." He kissed her once more, this one a little deeper than before. He scooped her up in his arms before standing up from the couch and carrying her to the bedroom.

Cuddy smiled as Wilson carried her into the bedroom, pulling his lips down to hers. "I think I'm going to like your plan."

Wilson laughed softly and nodded. "I sure hope so."

She laughed as well and kicked the bedroom door shut with her foot.


End file.
